Virtual reality systems have traditionally been designed to recreate dynamic, moving environments such as virtual, three-dimensional worlds. Virtual-reality systems have often relied on immersive, head-mounted displays to provide information to users. While providing an immersive environment appropriate for a virtual world, such head-mounted displays deprive a usual of real-world context, information, and control devices. Some users of such head-mounted displays often express discomfort during extended use and thus cannot use them for an extended duration or in particular environments. Such limited-duration use can deprive a user of the benefits of head-mounted displays and reduce their productivity.
Head mounted display systems that use mobile devices as the display apparatus have come into use. Such devices typically have lower resolution and frame rates that increase the users discomfort and reduces productivity.